


Fruity Pebbles

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Prompt fill. Wyn, Nicole, and Waverly share a bed. They're very....close. There's also cereal involved.





	Fruity Pebbles

* * *

*Prompt found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148284716510/person-a-wakes-up-in-their-bed-to-person-b-who)*

 

* * *

The tall redhead yawned and stretched her body, Nicole groaned slightly when her limbs popped and relaxed. She then reached her arm out in search of her small demon-hunting girlfriend. Nicole sighed contently when her arm came in contact with another warm body and she happily nuzzled closer, but it wasn't long after before she realized this warm body wasn't the body of her love. 

Wynonna groaned loudly as she pushed the sleeping cop, effectively ruffling her already wild hair. " _Dude_ , no, _move over_ ," Wynonna whined. "Cuddling is _so_ not my thing." 

Nicole sprang up, now wide awake she scrambled to cover her naked body with the thick blankets on her bed. Her heart raced as her mind desperately tried to clear the sleepiness away and process exactly what was going on. She frantically looked around the room whilr rubbing at her eyes, double checking that she hadn't somehow ended up in the wrong house _and_ bed completely but as her mind registered her favorite hues of blue and various hiking and rock climbing related pictures on her wall it was pretty clear she had an _intruder_. 

The older woman only side-eyed the redhead before setting her spoon back into her _very large_ bowl of cereal, the same hand dropping to her evergrowing pregnant belly as she absentmindedly rubbed the bump. "Oh please, Haught, you ain’t got nothing I haven’t seen before." Wynonna rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the television and slapping her thigh as she laughed at something that probably wasn't as funny as she made it seem. 

Nicole pulled the blankets more securely around herself, fully prepared to scream at Wyonna to get the hell out of her bed. However, the cop was quickly distracted by the contents of the bowl Wynonna was happily munching away from. "What are you eating?” She asked peering into the bowl. “Are…are those Fruity Pebbles?" She narrowed her eyes. "My Fruity Pebbles?? Wynonna, why are you eating _my_ Fruity Pebbles in _my_ bed?!

Wynonna shrugged. “Cuz Waverly made eggs and toast and I didn’t want that. Oh! And she said something about movies and relaxing. Which I was _totally_ game for.” She nodded. 

”Wynonna! That’s my cereal! Waverly knows my cereal is off limits to anyone. Even to her!” Nicole huffed. That was her most favorite cereal in the world. It was her comfort food. The one constant thing in her ever growing and changing crazy life. Also it was really hard to find in this small town so any box she could get her hands on was a blessing. “And I’m pretty sure when she said movie day she meant out there,” Nicole waved her hands toward the bedroom door. “...in the living room, you know where normal people hang out together.”

“I did.” Came a soft voice and both women turned their heads to the small barefoot woman making her way over to the large king size bed. “But she seems to find this more comfortable.” Waverly shrugged taking a bite from her toast.

 “Sharing is caring, Haughtstuff. ” Wynonna said in a mocking voice making a funny face as she did so for added affect. “And I’m pregnant. You know, weird cravings, body aches so...” She trailed off sucking her teeth as if those were good enough excuses.

Nicole squinted her eyes at the older women she was about ready to pounce when a swift kiss to her cheek stopped her. She turned her head to her girlfriend who only giggled “I’ll buy you more, baby. Don’t worry.” She promised, placing a kiss to the redhead’s lips.

Wynonna gagged dramatically. “Gross. Get a room.”

Nicole sighed deeply. Choosing not to respond instead. This. This was her life now. But she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it cute? I hope it was cute.


End file.
